


How Dare You

by karog



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, F/M, Feels, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 08:36:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4699367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karog/pseuds/karog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short one-shot inspired with the new DLC trailer. <br/>Inquisitor's reaction to Solas's return</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Dare You

He didn't dare to turn around, fearing the sight of her might break the remains of his heart. He took a deep breath as the sound of her footsteps reached his ears, feeling as if every step she took was a knife dragged through his heart. 

„I suspect you have questions...” he said, his voice firm, devoid of emotions that made it all more difficult from the very beginning. It wasn't supposed to happen, he wasn't supposed to love her and break her heart. 

There was silence, interrupted only with her panting and Solas wondered whether it was fury or disappointment that took over her mind. Or maybe both? 

“How dare you?” she whispered and although her words were filled with rage, his heart fluttered at the sound of her sweet voice of which he'd been dreaming at nights, for which he'd been aching for two long years. 

“Vhenan, I...” he started, not even knowing what he wanted to say. That he was sorry? Was sorry enough for what he did to her? 

He didn't get a chance to finish his sentence, as she crushed into his body with full strength, her hungry hands embracing him tightly, afraid of letting him go again. He turned around and pressed his body against her, his eyes filling with tears that were never going to fall. He breathed in her scent, allowing himself this short moment of pleasure of which he had been deprived. 

“Ar lath ma, vhenan,” he whispered. 

„Only one...” she sobbed into his neck. „Only one question... Are you going to stay?”


End file.
